A Outra
by Jade Miranda
Summary: Em uma época que o destino das filhas é decidido pelo pai, o desafio de uma irmã pode mudar o destino da outra. :: Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.


**N/a**: As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs**: Essa Oneshot foi escrita para o Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê. Espero ter alcançado o objetivo do concurso.

**Obs²**: Estou repostando o capítulo, pois reescrevi alguns trechos da história, com intuito de melhorar o texto. Mas nada que altere o enredo. :)

* * *

><p><strong>A OUTRA<strong>

* * *

><p>O sol já estava se pondo quando a jovem de olhos perolados observava a entrada da antiga mansão pela envelhecida janela de vitral, enquanto deslizava os dedos pelas teclas do seu piano, sem realmente extrair uma melodia.<p>

Há algumas horas o conselho encontrava-se todo reunido. Entre os participantes, ela reconheceu vários líderes dos clãs mais próximos, como os: Uchiha, Uzumaki, Haruno, Senju, Yamanaka e outros mais.

E este era um sinal de uma guerra eminente.

Logo após as reuniões, como tradição, era oferecido aos conselheiros um suntuoso banquete. Por isso os empregados corriam, de um lado para o outro, organizando os preparativos necessários para o jantar.

Hinata não desejava juntar-se a eles, mas seu pai não admitiria sua ausência de forma alguma. Desde a morte de sua mãe, ela havia percebido a mudança drástica de comportamento do pai. E só pensava no dia em que se libertaria daquelas correntes.

-Você ainda não está pronta, minha irmã? - Hinata girou na direção do chamado. Uma moça alguns anos mais jovem que ela, mas ainda assim muito parecida fisicamente, sorriu.

-Ah, claro. – a recém chegada revirou os olhos, divertida. – Estava tocando? – Hanabi se aproximou e abraçou a irmã mais velha. Apoiando seu queixo no ombro de Hinata. – Papai, logo chegará. – Avisou – É melhor você se aprontar, sabe que ele não tolera atrasos.

Hinata apenas assentiu. Em seguida subiu as escadas indo para o seu quarto. Algo lhe dizia que aquela seria uma longa noite.

[...]

-Nós temos que seguir o plano inicial, senhores. – Um dos conselheiros do Clã Uchiha se pronunciou. – O inimigo está avançando pelas nossas fronteiras, e isso é inadmissível. – Rezingou, batendo os punhos na mesa. – Temos que formar mais alianças. Pois eles vão tentar fortalecer as deles.

O reino de Konoha estava em um prenúncio de guerra com o reino da Chuva. No entanto, ambos os lados não haviam partido para o confronto direto. Apenas estudavam os passos do inimigo. E ninguém sabia que seria o primeiro a atacar. Deste modo, o conselho passou a ser mais cauteloso, e como estratégia principal começou a fortalecer antigas alianças e firmar novas.

-Estamos correndo contra o tempo. – Fugaku, patriarca do Clã Uchiha, argumentou. – Precisamos firmar uma aliança com o reino de Suna, e logo.

-De acordo com as informações levantadas pelos Nara, o Kazekage é jovem, contudo cuida bem do seu povo. Podendo ser um ótimo aliado. – Uzumaki Minato informou. – Além disso, dizem que está à procura de uma noiva.

-Pois bem, senhores. – O General Hatake deixou seu livro proibido de lado e sorriu para uma das criadas que lhe serviu o vinho. – Acho que temos a oportunidade perfeita para uma aliança com o reino vizinho.

-Iremos convidá-lo para um baile de máscaras e até o fim da noite escolheremos a noiva. – Hiashi anunciou e por fim todos os presentes assentiram.

Hinata assistiu aquela conversa nada contente com o seu rumo. Casamento arranjado era um dos acordos que a morena mais detestava naquela sociedade. Ela tinha pena da escolhida para aquele sacrifício.

-Hinata. – a voz austera de Hiashi despertou a mais velha de seus devaneios. Hinata ergueu o rosto e encarou o pai. – Após o jantar, me espere no escritório, temos que conversar.

[...]

Não era possível. Ela não queria acreditar. Como seu pai pôde fazer aquilo?

Oferecer uma de suas filhas como se fosse um produto numa prateleira para o Kazekage. E forçar a outra a casar-se para firmar a carreira de um estúpido capitão, que ela não fazia idéia de quem era, e, além disso, iria suceder seu pai em seu lugar como líder do Clã.

Ela era a herdeira, isso era inadmissível.

Após ser escolhida pelo conselho, Hanabi não havia pronunciado uma palavra desde então. Permanecia em um silêncio resignado, apática. Algo que não condizia em nada com sua personalidade forte. Porém, era Hinata que andava de um lado para o outro, indignada.

-Não há nada que possamos fazer, minha irmã. Não adianta.

Hinata atirou um enfeite na parede por pura raiva. Retornando para sua cama, abraçando a irmã caçula.

-Isso é errado, Hanabi. – Contestou, infeliz. - Se mamãe estivesse aqui, ela jamais permitiria que papai fizesse isso conosco. Ela enfrentaria tudo por nós.

E pela primeira vez na noite, Hanabi chorou, inconformada com seu destino.

[...]

Uma semana havia se passado desde a escolha da noiva pelo conselho de guerra. E também do anuncio do casamento de Hinata com o noivo ainda desconhecido para ela.

Naquela noite seria o baile de máscaras. Noite em que seria feita a proposta de aliança ao Kazekage de Suna através do matrimônio com a caçula dos Hyuuga. Hinata sentia asco só de ver os preparativos da festa, vendo que sua irmã parecia, cada dia, mais imersa em sua tristeza.

O baile teria início após o por do sol. Hanabi já se encontrava no salão de baile ao lado pai. Linda em seu vestido de baile, contudo sem emoção.

Hinata ainda se arrumava no quarto, e não fazia questão de chegar cedo. Assim que prendeu os longos cabelos resolveu caminhar no jardim, e observar o lago. Não demorou a avistar alguns soldados que retornavam de uma missão. Ela pôde ver o general Hatake se aproximar do grupo, procurando saber notícias do capitão da missão. Os soldados informaram que ele estava resolvendo algo nas proximidades, mas que logo retornaria.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, só percebeu que já estava atrasada quando uma das criadas a chamou. A morena aprumou a máscara prateada na face, e retornou para mansão. Foi com desânimo que notou que o local encontrava-se cheio, e que logo seria dado o início da festa.

Por fora, ela era tudo que uma herdeira bem educada deveria ser. Educada, bonita, elegante, mas por dentro berrava o quanto aquilo era injusto.

Acomodou-se em uma das mesas, próxima as escadas. Observando todas aquelas pessoas, Hinata sentia como se toda sua vida já estivesse vivida. Sempre envolvida em desfiles infindáveis de festas e bailes. Sempre com as mesmas pessoas vazias e toda aquela conversa sem conteúdo. Era como está à beira de um abismo, com ninguém para lhe puxar dele. Nem alguém que ligasse ou que ao menos notasse.

Não suportando mais aquele ambiente, saiu a passos rápidos para o segundo andar, praticamente correndo. O longo e elegante vestido dificultando sua saída. Deparou-se com a porta do escritório do pai, entreaberta. Adentrou a sala, sentindo o vento dançar em seu rosto, abriu mais a janela e observou a altura da pequena varanda. Por um segundo, ao olhar para baixo, a idéia de se jogar cruzou sua mente. Seria a maneira mais fácil de livrar-se daquela vida infeliz que seu pai traçara para ela. Contudo, lembrou-se de sua irmã, e de sua responsabilidade para com ela. Na ausência de sua mãe, era ela que cuidaria de Hanabi. Então não poderia ser fraca, não agora.

-Senhorita, afaste-se daí! – Sendo pega de surpresa, Hinata virou-se de maneira tão brusca que quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas rapidamente foi amparada pelo jovem que chamou sua atenção.

Hinata fitou o semblante a sua frente. Longos cabelos castanhos, traços firmes e sérios, e um olhar frio. Não o reconheceu de imediato, mas os olhos dele eram da mesma cor que os seus. Então, ele era um Hyuuga. E antes que pudesse conter a curiosidade, indagou:

-Quem é você?

-Capitão Hyuuga Neji. – Apresentou-se um pouco arrogante.

Hinata já ia agradecer a gentileza quando ele continuou:

-Deveria ter mais cuidado. – Ele soltou a cintura dela. – Se eu não chegasse a tempo, você estaria lá embaixo agora. E garanto que não seria agradável. – Seu tom sarcástico irritou a morena.

-Obrigada pela gentileza, senhor, mas eu sei me cuidar. – Hinata sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, e mesmo replicando num tom de voz baixo, era notável que estava contrariada. O jovem apenas esboçou um encurtado sorriso debochado.

-Qual o nome da dama que sabe se cuidar? – Ironizou.

Hinata retirou a máscara e o afrontou. Para sua surpresa o capitão esboçou um leve sorriso.

-Hinata-sama?

A morena franziu o cenho, confusa. Como ele sabia seu nome?

-Não se lembra de mim? – Ele deu passo para frente fazendo Hinata, inconscientemente, dá um passo para trás. – Somos primos, nós conhecemos quando éramos crianças. – Ela manteve-se em silêncio, ainda desconfiada. – Mas eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

-Bem, com licença, tenho que ir. – Hinata disse enrubescida perante o comentário, tentando passar por ele. – Estão me esperando.

Neji não tentou impedir sua saída, e assim que percebeu que ela já estava distante, aumentou seu sorriso sem perceber. Seu pai se enganara. A cada ano que passava Hinata ficaria mais bonita.

A morena quase correra para fugir do homem que dizia ser seu primo. Só de lembrar-se dele tão próximo dela, e do quanto o homem era bonito, Hinata sentiu seu coração parar na boca.

Do alto da escada ela pôde ver sua irmã, ao lado pai e do Kazekage, selarem uma data para a união entre os reinos de Konoha e Suna. A música suave embalava os convidados, que dançavam. As conversas e risadas ecoavam pelo salão, enquanto os futuros noivos recebiam felicitações. Hinata apenas deu meia-volta em direção aos seus aposentos. Não tinha estômago para aquilo.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que desceu, seu pai e Hanabi já a esperavam para o desjejum. Seu pai parecia sério, mas não tão assustador como nos outros dias. Assim que a mais velha tomou seu assento, ele comunicou, depositando a xícara de chá no pires.

-O primo de vocês chegou ontem à noite. – As duas irmãs trocaram olhares. Então ele tinha dito a verdade, eles eram primos, Hinata ponderou. – Mas não pôde cumprimentá-las, pois estava resolvendo alguns assuntos com os conselheiros.

-Que primo é este, Oto-san? – Hanabi indagou parecendo interessada no visitante.

-Neji, o filho de Hizashi. – E Hinata percebeu um esgar nos lábios do pai – Capitão Neji. – o patriarca Hyuuga falou orgulhoso. – Uma honra para nossa família. Espero que vocês duas o tratem bem, sim?

-Sim, senhor. – As duas responderam, mecanicamente. Hinata corou levemente.

-Principalmente você, Hinata. – A morena fitou o pai de forma interrogativa. – Já que ele é o seu noivo.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, tentando controlar um acesso de tosse. Hanabi encheu um copo de água entregando-o a irmã.

Assim que conseguiu se controlar do susto, Hinata quis se matar. Então o capitão intragável era o seu noivo, até então misterioso? Kami, só podia ser um pesadelo.

O resto da refeição foi no mais sufocante silêncio.

[...]

Após aquela notícia no mínimo catastrófica para sua mente, Hinata saiu de casa em direção aos jardins. Os olhos perolados pousaram no velho balanço perto do lago. O que poderia ser visto da varanda de seu quarto. Ergueu levemente o vestido verde e correu. Pelo menos por alguns minutos poderia esquecer-se de casamentos, regras e possíveis guerras.

-Espero que de hoje em diante se mantenha longe das janelas.

A morena pulou ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e séria mais uma vez. Seus olhos abriram-se abruptamente. Estava tão distraída no antigo balanço que não percebeu a aproximação dele.

-Não preciso de seus conselhos, capitão.

Hinata corou até a raiz dos cabelos, sentindo o olhar analítico dele sobre si. Ela tentava ignorar a vermelhidão em sua face. Neji notou seu desconforto e deu de ombros, mesmo não demonstrando, ele estava se divertindo com o jeito defensivo dela. Já que por ser tão tímida, era engraçado vê-la tentando intimidá-lo. Ele não se lembrava da morena ser tão arredia. Será que o problema era só com ele?

-Claro que não precisa. – Seu tom era um misto de ironia e monotonia. – Por que será que uma idéia tão infame me veio à mente, não?

-Não tempo para esta conversa, capitão. – Hinata saltou do balanço, ajeitando o vestido e começando a seguir na direção da mansão, contudo, desta vez, Neji não lhe cedeu passagem.

-Não. – Ele a encarou cruzando os braços. Hinata sentiu-se corar ferozmente, e num ímpeto de coragem, saído ela não sabia de onde, ergueu o queixo num claro sinal de desafio. Neji gostou daquela atitude. Ela era tímida, mas quando provocada sabia reagir divinamente.

-O que você quer? – Respirando fundo, pôs as mãos sobre a cintura.

-Pensei ter ouvido seu pai dizer para me tratar bem. – Ele alfinetou, sem emoção. – O que ele diria deste seu comportamento?

-Faça o que bem entender, capitão. – Hinata perdeu a paciência. – Só espero que se mantenha longe de mim. E já que quer tanto respeito, então me respeite. – Ela declarou, girando nos calcanhares, sentindo-se satisfeita com seu lapso de coragem.

Vendo que Neji não se movera um centímetro. Hinata tentou empurrá-lo, o que não adiantou já que ela era menor do que ele.

-Saia da minha frente. – Pediu entre os dentes, respirando fundo. – Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar discutindo tolices com o senhor, pelo menos até o _casamento_.

Então era aí que estava o problema, Neji pensou. Ela já sabia.

Hinata desviou dele aproveitando o olhar pensativo do Hyuuga. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, agora, tomando ciência do discurso que havia feito. O que esse homem tinha que a fazia dizer coisas sem pensar? Seu pai a mataria se soubesse como ela havia tratado o capitão.

Para sua surpresa, após se recuperar da informação, Neji a seguiu e puxou seu braço trazendo-a para perto dele, encarando-a. Em seguida Hinata não sabia o que existia ao seu redor, sentiu-se sendo tragada pelos olhos do noivo. Hinata entreabriu os lábios rosados, chocada com o poder de sedução que aquele homem possuía. Só de encará-lo suas pernas tremiam. Sentia um formigamento se espalhando por seu corpo pequeno, deixando-a em êxtase.

Neji aproveitou seu estado de torpor e aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Tomando-os de forma brejeira, lenta, sedutora. Hinata suspirou sentindo o hálito quente dominando seus sentidos. Aos poucos seus olhos estavam semicerrados, e ela sentia uma sensação de prazer espalhando-se por todo seu corpo.

O moreno não se contentou apenas em tocar seus lábios, Hinata tentou dizer algo para afastá-lo, tentando recuperar sua sanidade, e essa foi à oportunidade que Neji aproveitou para explorar a boca feminina com a língua.

As mãos femininas que antes estavam pousadas nos ombros do capitão, subiram para seus cabelos castanhos, trazendo-o para mais perto. Hinata sentia-se tonta. Em um misto de sensações. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria empurrá-lo, queria que o beijo não terminasse.

Mas que diabos ela estava pensando?

Numa atitude desesperada, para que ele a soltasse, mordeu o lábio dele com tamanha força que sangrou. Neji grunhiu, soltando a morena. Hinata correu para casa, sem nem olhar para trás. Se tivesse olhado, teria visto um curto sorriso irônico nos lábios do capitão Hyuuga.

E se ela tivesse mirado a janela do seu quarto, teria visto outra jovem assistindo a cena com interesse.

[...]

Dois dias após o acontecido, foi com grande alívio que Hinata soube que Neji havia partido para uma missão em uma vila próxima e só retornaria em cinco dias.

Depois do episódio do jardim, ele simplesmente não a deixava em paz.

Sempre a seguindo com seus olhos perturbadores e analíticos. Sem realmente demonstrar suas intenções. Em nenhum momento tentou beijá-la, a morena tinha a impressão de que ele fazia isso para que ela perdesse o controle e fosse até ele, e isso a irritava.

E mesmo perante tantos problemas, percebia que Hanabi com o passar do tempo, andava mais silenciosa e estranha. Sua irmã nunca fora assim, e isso a desassossegava. E quando questionava a atitude da mais nova, a mesma dava de ombros e dizia ser impressão dela. Que era nervosismo pelo casamento, mas a mais velha sabia que ela estava mentindo.

Já anoitecia quando Hinata tentava terminar sua leitura. Assustou-se ouvindo gritos de ajuda das criadas. Pulou na cama e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Levou a mão aos lábios ao ver alguns soldados entrarem na casa carregando Neji, gravemente ferido.

Assim que seu pai adentrou a sala mandou que chamassem o patriarca da família Haruno. Um dos médicos mais respeitados de Konoha.

Depois de algumas horas o senhor saiu do quarto e trouxe notícias.

-Ele logo ficará bem, Hiashi-sama. – Garantiu – Só precisa de cuidados por uns alguns dias e terá alta. – O senhor Haruno informou. – O ferimento foi grave, mas o rapaz é forte, e tem uma resistência inacreditável. Talvez, se tivesse sido outro soldado não teria resistido.

-Ele será bem cuidado. – O patriarca assegurou.

Assim que o médico foi embora, Hiashi virou para a escada deparando-se com Hinata e Hanabi. Ele dispensou os empregados para seus afazeres e voltou sua atenção para as filhas.

-Hinata, quero que ajude a cuidar de seu noivo. – Hinata quase gemeu de frustração, não estava acreditando que teria que ficar com Neji o tempo inteiro, mas não negaria ajuda a um doente, mesmo ele sendo tão arrogante. – E Hanabi, seu casamento está próximo, procure cuidar de seu enxoval.

Hanabi anuiu e seguiu para o quarto. Encarando seu reflexo no espelho a jovem pensou que logo ela teria sua chance, e não poderia perder a oportunidade de por seu plano em prática.

Quando Hinata adentrou o aposento, Neji estava adormecido. Graças a Kami, ela pensou. Não queria aturar qualquer comentário sarcástico dele, ou seus olhares analíticos que sempre a deixavam encabulada.

-Hinata-sama?

A morena que já havia verificado os remédios e já se preparava para se retirar do quarto, virou-se ao ouvi-lo despertar, tentando não aparentar nervosismo ao fitá-lo.

-Pode me trazer um pouco de água? – Neji pediu sonolento, levantando-se mais do que o recomendável. Hinata engoliu em seco, tentando não corar, ao notar que ele estava despido, somente uma faixa cobria seu abdômen e outra seu ombro esquerdo.

Aproximou-se com um copo de água. Ele bebeu olhando diretamente para ela.

-Você parece que está com medo de se aproximar. – Falou, sem desviar seu olhos do rosto da prima.

Hinata apenas negou encarando um ponto qualquer na janela. Não queria encará-lo. Quando ele estendeu o copo vazio, Hinata se aproximou e Neji segurou seu pulso. A morena quase gritou assustada.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Solte-me! – Ela ordenou, tentando se desvencilhar. – Deveria descansar se deseja ficar bom, capitão.

-Já estou ótimo. – Afirmou com aquele ar arrogante que irritava Hinata.

-Pois se já está tão bem, avisarei a meu pai que não precisa mais da minha ajuda. – Neji segurou seu pulso mais forte, fazendo Hinata sentar na beira da cama.

Aproveitando-se do silêncio instalado, o moreno se aproximou roubando um beijo da morena. Descendo o braço para a cintura feminina.

Hinata tentou se desvencilhar do abraço na sua cintura, mas Neji apertava-a contra o corpo firmemente. Até que ela conseguiu distanciar-se e ouviu Neji reprimir uma careta de dor.

-Seu ferimento! – Ela bradou.

-Tudo bem. – Ele assegurou, Hinata lançou-lhe um olhar bravo, fazendo-o sorrir e logo a menina ficou envergonhada. Ele se aproximou do rosto dela, soprando as palavras. – Vale à pena.

-Tenho que ir! – Murmurou em um fio de voz. – Depois voltarei para saber como está.

Neji deitou-se na cama, sorrindo suavemente. Parecia que o encanto que ela havia lhe provocou na infância nunca havia o abandonado, não de verdade. Ela não ia fugir o tempo todo, e ele logo ficaria bom.

[...]

Os passos eram leves e macios, mas em meio à madrugada e tendo sono leve, Neji percebeu que alguém estava no corredor se aproximando e em seguida se distanciando do seu quarto. Virou para a pequena mobília ao lado da cama, e notou uma xícara com um líquido que parecia ser um chá. O cheiro não era agradável e o gosto muito menos. Provavelmente alguma empregada ou até mesmo Hinata havia deixado para ele tomar. Pensou em ignorar o remédio, mas preferia encarar aquele chá amargo há ficar mais tempo deitado sem poder fazer nada.

Minutos depois o Hyuuga sentiu seu corpo um pouco pesado. Abriu os olhos semicerrados, pelo sono e uma sensação de cansaço que havia tomado seu corpo.

Percebeu que alguém entrara em seu quarto, aproximando-se de sua cama para depois sentar-se ao seu lado. Neji abriu os olhos e se assustou ao reconhecer os olhos perolados que o encaravam. Quando ele fez menção de questionar o que ela fazia ali, ela simplesmente depositou seus dedos nos lábios masculinos, num pedido que ele ficasse em silêncio.

Neji sentia-se confuso. Não sabia se estava sonhando, ou se a prima estava mesmo em seu quarto, olhando-o daquela forma. Em seguida a jovem cobriu seus lábios com os seus, deixando o jovem capitão sem rumo. Neji fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo feminino debruçava-se sobre ele beijando-o de forma sedutora.

Ele não queria pensar se aquilo era um sonho ou era realidade, só queria aproveitar o momento.

[...]

As pálpebras estavam pesadas, passou a mão pelo rosto numa tentativa de afastar o sono. Logo uma lembrança veio em sua mente, e o moreno sentou-se de supetão na cama olhando para os lados. Vazio.

Será que ele havia imaginado tudo? Tudo bem, estava na hora dele resolver aquilo.

Jogou as pernas para fora da cama e notou que havia um pequeno bilhete e uma carta com um selo oficial em cima da mobília. Neji cerrou os dentes ao ler o bilhete. Não sabia o que sentir. Pelo jeito não havia sido um sonho, mas ela estava arrependida. Droga!

"_Não me procure, foi um erro."_

Como ela poderia dizer que aquela noite havia sido um erro? Quando voltou sua atenção para mesa mais uma vez pegou a carta. Era um comunicado de uma missão de duas semanas para cumprir, e que só voltaria na semana do casamento da prima.

Se ela queria distância, então ela teria.

[...]

Um mês havia se passado desde a realização do baile de máscaras. O conselho tinha confirmado a data para dali a uma semana. Todos na mansão tentavam auxiliar Hanabi a compor o enxoval e organizar os detalhes para a cerimônia que seria realizada em Suna.

Mas ao contrário do que aparentava, a noiva não estava resignada. Ela já tinha feito uma escolha, e havia feito o que era necessário fazer. Só não esperava por aquele detalhe.

De acordo com seu calendário e suas vestes, os sinais eram claros. Ela não poderia está enganada. Tentava não entrar em desespero. O casamento seria em uma semana. E tudo que a jovem pensava era em rezar para que o Conselho de Suna não a sentenciasse a morte. Contudo, Hanabi preferia morrer, a ter que se casar forçada. E para isso, levaria a situação até as últimas conseqüências.

Sentada no jardim, ela simplesmente não entendi o porquê de está se sentido culpada. Ela não tinha feito nada. Então, por que antes de ir embora Neji sequer olhara para ela? Depois de ter cuidado dele, o mal agradecido foi embora, sem ao menos agradecer. Pois, se ele se machucasse de novo, ela não ia ser enfermeira de ninguém.

Estava com raiva, e com razão. Quem aquele idiota pedante pensa que é? Só por que é um capitão irritante, arrogante e bonito? Hinata corou com essa parte do pensamento. Não, ele não é bonito. Argh! Quem ela estava querendo enganar? Depois de ser beijada por Neji, ela nunca mais conseguiu fechar os olhos sem lembrar-se do idiota.

Saiu do jardim decidida a esquecer o capitão. Iria ler um de seus livros favoritos até esquecer-se da figura irritante chamado Hyuuga Neji.

Assim que entrou em seu quarto, buscou em sua estante um livro de aparência antiga, um que sua mãe sempre lia nas tardes livres, sentada perto do balanço. Com um suspiro saudoso deslizou o dedo pela capa, e mal havia se entretido com a leitura, sobressaltou-se com a entrada de Hanabi no aposento.

A mais nova parecia assustada ao encontrá-la ali.

-Desculpe-me, pensei que estivesse no jardim.

-O que aconteceu, Hanabi? – A primogênita pulou da cama, e tocou o braço da outra suavemente. Sua irmã a encarou e começou a chorar intensamente, deixando Hinata angustiada.

Hanabi fitou suas mãos, e logo se abraçou, protegendo-se.

-Preciso contar, minha irmã. – Murmurou ainda sem fitar a mais velha.

-Você pode me contar tudo, Hanabi. – Hinata a abraçou, beijando-lhe a testa tentando confortar a mais nova. – Sou sua irmã.

-Você vai me perdoar? – Ela arriscou a pergunta.

-Se você não me contar, não vou saber do que terei que perdoá-la. – Disse, suavemente. – Agora pare de chorar e me conte o que aconteceu.

Hanabi ergueu as pálpebras, revelando um mar de culpa nos olhos perolados, e respirou fundo, tentando controlar sua respiração entrecortada. Parou de chorar e segurou firme a mão da irmã.

Eles permaneceram alguns minutos em silêncio. Hanabi tentando encontrar coragem e Hinata, pacientemente esperando.

Hinata só não imaginava que o que sua irmã tinha para lhe contar fosse mudar o destino de ambas.

[...]

Chegara o dia do casamento que formaria alianças entre Konoha e Suna.

Todos já se encontravam em Suna, aguardando o começo da cerimônia. Hinata observava da janela a entrada da mansão do Kazekage. Logo ele cruzaria aqueles portões. Seu pai havia comentado que ele viria diretamente da missão, e levaria Hanabi até a sala, na qual o noivo a esperava.

Hanabi fitava seu reflexo sem esboçar qualquer emoção. Já estava devidamente pronta para o casamento. Mas não sabia se teria forças para sair daquele quarto. Suspirou, tentando acreditar nas palavras da irmã, de que tudo ficaria bem.

Entretanto ela só pensava que teria que pagar pelos seus atos. E rezava para que Kami fosse misericordioso em sua punição. Mas se fosse sentenciada a morte, que pelo menos fosse rápido.

Uma batida na porta fez à morena mais nova sobressaltar-se. Virando-se para trás, arregalou os olhos. O que ele fazia ali?

Hinata parou atrás da irmã apertando levemente seus ombros, em um pedido mudo que ela permanecesse em silêncio e a esperasse no quarto.

Hinata apenas caminhou até ele, encarando-o decidida. Ele manteve-se impassível, mas só foi a morena estender a mão em sua direção, que ele a seguiu para outro aposento.

[...]

-A noiva não deveria está aqui? – Temari, irmã do Kazekage, questionou andando de um lado para o outro, inquieta.

No escritório, Gaara aguardava o começo da cerimonial. Para ele, tudo não passava de negócios. Ele só queria o bem do seu povo, e se para isso ele tivesse que fazer um casamento, ele faria.

-Senhor Gaara. – Uma menina entrou na sala, curvando-se. – Sua noiva pede sua presença antes do início da cerimônia. Disse que é muito importante.

Gaara ergueu os olhos verdes e não disse nada, apesar do protesto de alguns conselheiros, apenas ignorou o barulho seguindo na direção do quarto da noiva. O que será que ela queria?

Assim que adentrou o quarto, se aproximou da jovem que se encontrava sentada na penteadeira. Contudo, para sua surpresa, não que ele a tivesse expressado, aquela não era a noiva que conhecera no baile. E sim, sua irmã mais velha.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Hyuuga-sama? – Questionou, sem emoção. – Onde está sua irmã?

-Ela não poderá comparecer ao casamento, Kazekage-sama. – Hinata ergueu-se e parou de frente para o ruivo, os olhos cálidos, mas ainda determinados.

-E por que ela não poderia?

-Minha irmã está grávida. – Hinata declarou. – E eu lhe imploro que me aceite, como sua esposa, no lugar dela.

Pela primeira vez Gaara expressou espanto, um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Sentou-se na beira da cama para assimilar aquela informação. Hinata sentou-se ao seu lado e prosseguiu:

-De quem ela está grávida, Hinata-sama?

-Do nosso primo. – Ela murmurou, os olhos baixos agora. – Ela aproveitou-se de um momento que ele se recuperava de um ferimento para colocar uma mistura em seu chá durante a noite, para confundi-lo e fazê-lo dormir com ela.

-Mas ele não é seu noivo?

-Sim, ele disse que após tomar o chá, sentiu-se confuso. Achou que estava sonhando quando ela apareceu no quarto, mas então ela se aproximou e o beijou. – Ela corou ao continuar – Ele achou que fosse eu. Na manhã seguinte ela deixou um bilhete como se fosse eu, dizendo que tudo havia sido um erro e que não era para ele me procurar.

-E por qual motivo sua própria irmã fez isso? – Questionou, analisando a situação.

-Por que essa foi à única forma que ela encontrou, em meio ao desespero, de não se casar.

-E ela está aqui?

-Não. Ela fugiu, com minha ajuda. – Hinata contou. – Minha irmã não só perdeu a inocência, senhor. Ela engravidara, e só quando descobriu me contou o que ocorreu. – Hinata mordeu os lábios, apreensiva. – E se o conselho descobrisse que ela não era mais pura, e que está grávida, ela seria morta.

-Seu noivo sabe dessa gravidez?

-Ele sabe, contei assim que ele chegou. Ficou furioso, e quis entregá-la ao conselho. – a morena confirmou com um olhar triste. – Mas eu pedi que ele me ajudasse na fuga e que ficasse com ela em um local seguro. – Hinata fitou o ruivo, entristecida. – Enquanto eu assumia o lugar dela ao seu lado.

-Mas ele não sabe que você está se oferecendo no lugar dela, não é?

A morena manteve-se em silêncio. Ele já sabia a resposta.

-Você está querendo se casar comigo, não para impedir uma guerra, mas para salvar sua irmã de um mau passo dela que afastou você do homem que te ama? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha quando ela assentiu. – E, ainda sim, quer protegê-la?

-Sim. – Hinata não pestanejou. – E como pode ter certeza que ele me ama? Ele dormiu com ela.

-Achando que era você. – Gaara ponderou. - Não entendo de amor ou de sentimentalismos, Hyuuga-sama. Mas pelo que me contou, e pelo que ele está fazendo, eu só deduzi.

-Só preciso proteger minha irmã e tirá-lo desta história. Ele só foi envolvido por uma decisão precipitada dela.

-Você é diferente de todas as mulheres que conheço, Hyuuga-sama. – o ruivo a olhou admirado com tanto altruísmo. – Guardarei o seu segredo. – Assegurou, Hinata sorriu levemente. – Entretanto, não me casarei contigo.

-Não? – a jovem levantou, pasma.

-Farei a aliança com Konoha, mas será por consideração ao seu ato de coragem. – Hinata parecia surpresa com aquela declaração. – A cada segundo estou mais encantado em conhecê-la. - Hinata ruborizou levemente pelo olhar fascinado de Gaara.

-Eu só queria lhe pedir mais um favor, Kazekage-sama. – Gaara manteve-se em silêncio. – Não queria voltar para casa.

-Hmm. – Ele parou pensativo. - Farei o acordo sem o casamento, e provavelmente eles vão querer que você volte, contudo minha condição para assinar o tratado é que você e sua irmã residam aqui na minha mansão, sob a proteção. – Gaara explicou. – E só irão sair quando desejarem.

Hinata não soube dizer o quanto estava feliz e agradecida. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e ela abraçou o ruivo pegando-o desprevenido, deixando-o sem jeito. Gaara não estava acostumado com demonstrações de afeto, na verdade ele desconhecia o sentido dessa palavra.

-Perdoe-me! – a morena pediu e saiu praticamente corrida do aposento.

-Você está amolecendo, sabia?

Gaara lançou um olhar assustador para o irmão mais velho, que sorriu zombateiro. Este apenas ergueu os braços em sinal de rendição, porém o sorriso maldoso não abandonou seus lábios, agora na face limpa, sem sua costumeira pintura de guerra.

-Kankurou!

-Em que posso servi-lo amo e senhor? – o mais velho provocou, Gaara apenas massageou as têmporas, ignorando o irmão, caso contrário cairia na tentação de matá-lo naquele minuto.

-Nós temos algo sério para resolver. – Gaara sentou-se na cama e cruzou as mãos frente ao rosto. – Chame o conselho e me aguarde no salão.

O mais velho pensou em retrucar, mas preferiu cumpriu a tarefa que seu irmão exigiu a ter que enfrentar seu mau humor assassino.

[...]

Gaara sentia sua têmpora latejar. Uma enorme dor de cabeça lhe assolava depois de toda aquela confusão naquele maldito dia. Os conselheiros simplesmente enlouqueceram quando souberam que não haveria mais um matrimônio. Entretanto Gaara assegurou que existiria um acordo. Benéfico para ambos os lados. E que se caso a guerra viesse a se concretizar, eles estariam precavidos.

O Kage não entrou em detalhes quando as perguntas a respeito de sua noiva surgiram. Limitou-se a lançar seu olhar gélido, e dizer que o assunto estava encerrado. Ao término da reunião, o ruivo convocou a presença de Hiashi. Gaara explicou toda a situação, o pedido de Hinata, e a história de Hanabi envolvendo Neji.

O líder Hyuuga ficou furioso. Gaara apenas mandou que o homem se acalmasse, já que ele não poderia fazer mais nada. E sim, se manter em seu silêncio. Afinal, se está confusão havia acontecido o patriarca possuía sua parcela de culpa.

No fim, Hiashi mesmo contrariado, aceitou a decisão de Hinata. E para desgosto da mesma, disse que Hanabi não merecia a pena dela, e nem que Neji a deixasse sob seus cuidados. Pois ele havia sido enganado também. E que a mais nova jamais pensasse em voltar para casa.

Saindo a passos firmes o patriarca encontrou a filha mais velha na entrada da sala do Kazekage.

-Porque veio interceder por ela, Hinata? – Hiashi questionou irritado – É uma tola!

-Porque acima de tudo, ela é minha irmã, Oto-san. – E passando pelo patriarca, Hinata pôde ver Gaara observando-os dentro de sua sala, completou. – E é metade de mim.

Ambos seguiram seus caminhos sem olhar para trás.

[...]

As longas cortinas balançavam com o vento, acalmando o calor daquela terra. Já haviam se passado onze longos meses. Suna, apesar de quente, era um ótimo lugar para se viver.

Hinata adorava poder dar aulas de pintura para as crianças na mansão. E apesar de Gaara sempre ser distante e frio com a maioria das pessoas, ele sempre passava horas conversando com ela.

Gaara ainda não era capaz de compreender como Hinata teve coragem de fazer tudo para proteger a irmã. Porém, a cada dia convivendo com ela, entendia que Hinata não era uma pessoa igual às outras, ela era única. E não tomava certas atitudes para impressionar ou fazer teatro. Era por incrível que pareça da sua natureza forte, contrastando com sua aparência frágil.

Ela sempre recebia cartas do primo, trazendo notícias da irmã e do sobrinho. Os dois estavam morando em uma vila próxima a Suna, na qual Hanabi e Neji residiam como irmãos. Ninguém sabia que o garoto era filho do capitão Hyuuga. E apesar da jovem sempre pedir perdão pelo que tinha feito, Neji guardava ressentimentos por ela ser o motivo dele e Hinata não estarem juntos. Nos intervalos das missões, ele cuidava da caçula, não só pelo pedido de Hinata, mas por também ter se afeiçoado ao menino.

Todos os dias Hanabi pensava em ir embora, e libertar Neji de sua promessa e daquele fardo. Assim, ela poderia tentar amenizar o estrago que causou na vida dele e de sua irmã.

E, talvez, isso acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde.

[...]

-Capitão, chegou essa carta para o senhor. – O moreno apanhou o envelope das mãos do garotinho e assim que leu arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso.

"_Neji, _

_Sei que mesmo lhe pedindo perdão todos os dias, você guarda ressentimentos de mim, não o culpo por isso. Encontrei uma solução. Estou indo embora para um vilarejo próximo a Vila da Água. Uma antiga amiga irá me ajudar a conseguir um emprego e cuidar de Hikari, quando quiser visitá-lo, você sabe como me achar._

_Aproveite a chance de ser feliz. Cuide dela por mim. Obrigada por tudo. _

_Hanabi."_

-Vai buscar sua felicidade, garoto? – Neji observou seu general se aproximar, com aquele costumeiro sorriso preguiçoso e olhar perspicaz.

-Ainda temos uma última missão para cumprir, não é?

O general apenas assentiu. Um sorriso de compreensão se formou nos lábios do Hatake.

-Lute para voltar vivo, Capitão Hyuuga.

Neji não olhou para seu superior, apenas esboçou um minúsculo sorriso. Os olhos perolados mais determinados do que nunca. Ele tinha duas missões. Um último acordo para firmar o tratado de paz, e a outra estava em Suna.

E por ela, ele retornaria vitorioso.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**: Oi, gente! :D

Aproveitei que o prazo do concurso foi prorrogado para fazer algumas alterações, mas como já citei anteriormente, não é nada que altere o enredo, ok? Eu só quis escrever da melhor forma possível.

Ainda estou receosa com a história, não sei se foi a melhor escolha, mas resolvi arriscar assim mesmo. xD Demorei muito tempo para pensar em algo que gostasse, e como o prazo anterior era até o dia 25, não pude revisar milhares de vezes como de costume, mas acho que depois dessas mudanças estou satisfeita com o resultado. Espero que vocês gostem.

Sempre deixo os agradecimentos antes de iniciar o capítulo, mas a lista dessa vez é extensa, rs. Queria agradecer imensamente pelo apoio, conselhos e dicas as minhas lindas: Ayla Rios, vulgo: gêmea má. Que mesmo longe me ajudou. Isa, sensei e mamys do mal. xD A Tifa-linda que é uma fofa, Dé, Jamile e a Fran-xuxu! Obrigada, meninas! *_*

O trecho em que a Hinata expressa sua sensação de vazio é inspirado na cena da Rose de Titanic.

Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review. :)


End file.
